bejeweledfandomcom-20200213-history
Bomb Gem
Bejeweled Twist Bomb Gem.png|An orange Bomb Gem as it appears in Bejeweled Twist. Bejeweled 3 Bomb Gem.png|An orange Bomb Gem as it appears in Bejeweled 3. A Bomb Gem is a type of gem that appears in Bejeweled Twist and Bejeweled 3. It is a basic type of gem that has a dull, metallic outer casing with bolts and spikes on it. It resembles an underwater mine. Overview Displayed on the front of a Bomb Gem is a large number. When a move is performed, the number decreases by 1. In Bejeweled 3, the counter can also count down in real time. It can be as much as 20 moves or 60 seconds, but it can be extended by 10 moves by Fruit Gems in Bejeweled Twist. The player has to match it before it ticks down to zero. In Bejeweled Twist, if the player fails to match it before it ticks down to zero, they have one last chance to disarm it, with a spin. If the spinner stops on two normal gems, depending on the colour of the bomb gem, the bomb disappears, and the Doom Gem's and other bombs' time will be extended, but the next time a bomb reaches zero, two more red gems will be added. Eventually, if a bomb ticks zero, and the spinner lands on two red gems, it will explode, destroying the tube and the board, and the game ends. This does not apply in Bejeweled 3, though, because in Bejeweled 3 if a bomb reaches zero, it will immediately explode, and the game ends. Appearances In Bejeweled Twist, Bomb Gems can be seen in every game mode except Zen. In Bejeweled 3, Bombs Gems are only seen in the Time Bomb quests in Quest mode (and in the Chinese edition, the two new Time Bomb modes). Some Bomb Gems count in turns, some Bomb Gems count in real time. Trivia *The behavior and concept of Bomb Gems were most likely inspired by the Bombs that appear in Bejeweled 2, as they both have similar appearances and characteristics. *The steam emitted from the four corners of a Bomb Gem causes molecular distortion. This graphical effect is first observed when the bomb ticks down to 8 moves/seconds, becoming more noticeable when the Bomb Gem approaches zero. *The sound of a Bomb Gem exploding is slightly different from that of a Doom Gem. *In Bejeweled 3, Bomb Gems are also known as Time Bombs. *According to evidence found inside the game files of Bejeweled Twist, it seems that Bomb Gems were originally known as Counter Gems. *In Bejeweled Twist, the Bomb Gems were slightly smaller than the Bomb Gems in Bejeweled 3, but the text displayed on them was larger in proportion to their size. *Whatever the color the Bomb Gem is, its perimeter will glow in the same color. Names in other languages Gallery Screenshots Bomb Gem Unused Message.png Sprites Red Bomb Gem.png|A red Bomb Gem. White Bomb Gem.png|A white Bomb Gem. Green Bomb Gem.png|A green Bomb Gem. Yellow Bomb Gem.png|A yellow Bomb Gem. Violet Bomb Gem.png|A purple Bomb Gem. Orange Bomb Gem.png|An orange Bomb Gem. Blue Bomb Gem.png|A blue Bomb Gem. Black Bomb Gem.png A black Bomb Gem. Category:Other types of gems Category:Bejeweled Twist Category:Bejeweled 3